Insanity
by Shimizu Hikaru
Summary: He lost everything, his parents his home and his sanity. The only thing he had left was him, and he was not going to lose him too. AU, insaneKaito, Kaito-torture, KaiShin...sort of, more of Bromance.
1. The Locked Door

**Summary: **He lost everything, his parents his home and his sanity. The only thing he had left was him, and he was not going to lose him too. AU, insaneKaito, KaiShin...sort of, more of Bromance.

**Author's Rant:**…Some of you might feel familiar to this story v^^. Yeah, it's chapter 24 and 25 from my AU series :3. I just suddenly get load of ideas for this and decided to make it an independent story…of course, I was nervous so I asked Kaida-chan if I should or not and she said I should so I will ^^.

**And yes, I copied and pasted part 1, 2, 3 and 4 in this from the AU but I added a new part at the end…And sorry to the readers that want to see insane Kaito in action, you'll get to see him in next chappie, promise!**

_**Genre for this story: Family/Angst/Crime.**_

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness, typos, stupid grammar mistakes, **insane!Kaito!, massive Kaito-torture and child-abuse in later chapters.**_

**Disclaim**: Told you already, no, I dun own anything~!

* * *

><p><em>File 1: The Locked Door.<em>

**The New Doctor and The Locked Door**

Aoko was nervous, she really was.

It was her first day at work and even when the other doctors had treated her kindly and taught her so many useful things, she still felt anxious bubble in her chest when she received her first case.

"Her name is Koizumi Akako," the head doctor smiled, "She always thinks she's some sort of witch but other than that and a few of her strange saying, she's mostly harmless."

Aoko nodded nervously and opened the file to see a picture of her first patient, a girl, no older than her with long reddish hair and dear, this Koizumi girl was beautiful, Aoko had to admit.

"All you need is to talk to her and be her friend,that might help her a lots," the old doctor said kindly and Aoko smiled.

"I'll try my best, sir."

The man laughed good naturally, "I'm glad to hear so, Nakamori-san."

…..

A week had passed and Aoko had become more and more confident. Other than Akako, she had tended to around two more and it seemed that the patients liked the cheerful, sincere and nice Aoko very much. They were all traumatized in one or another ways and they chose to ignore the world and other people but they opened up to Aoko.

These people were mad, crazy and strange but their stories are interesting and they liked it when Aoko listen to the stories that their mind could offer. She was helping people to mend their hearts and minds and it made Aoko feel really proud of herself.

But then, something odd caught her curiosity.

It was the tightly locked door at the end of the corridor in the third floor.

She asked the other doctors why it was always locked and they told her it was the room of a really dangerous patient and only when Dr. Kudo came with you that you were allowed to go in.

Dr. Kudo…only him eh…?

And she wondered why…

**The Quiet Doctor and The Locked Door**

Aoko started to notice Dr. Kudo more often then.

Kudo Shinichi, an excellent doctor, a handsome young man and he was really quiet.

You'd never know if he was in the room or not unless he said something.

The nurses and other female doctors seemed to admire him really much, Aoko snorted, right, he was the 'tall-dark-and-cool' type, like a dark knight that had come straight from a manga or cliché movies after all. His rare talking didn't help the matter either.

She felt herself drawn to him too, but not because of his pretty face or nice body but rather, his odd connection with the locked door.

He was the only one who brought food or medicines to the patient there and he only tended to that patient alone. The head doctor didn't seem to mind though, according to him, only Kudo-san was able to handle that patient.

And so, Aoko tried to get to talk to Kudo just so she could ask him to show her the room…damn, he curiosity was really troublesome…

Kudo nodded absently as she asked him to let her come with him when he was about to bring food to the room. He only spared her a glance then muttered something that Aoko couldn't catch but she didn't pay much attention to it since the excitement was clouded her mind, she was finally able to satisfy her curiosity!

And to the locked door, they went.

And to meet the most dangerous patient, she would soon.

**The Most Dangerous Patient and The Locked Door**

"Remember, no calling him by his name. I can, but you can't," Kudo began as they walked to the Locked Door.

Aoko glanced at him curiously, "Can I ask why?"

Kudo shook his head, sighing, "If you want him to go crazy, then just say his name, Nakamori-san," and he looked at her bemusedly as her eyebrows furrowed together, "I assume you, it won't be pleasant."

"…Okay, I got it."

"I almost forget," Kudo groaned, "No mention of fish too, even just the word fish. He hates the thing and his name.

Aoko nodded mutely, deciding not to ask because they were talking about a mad patient, so there were always something strange and ridiculous about them.

When they got to the Locked Door, Aoko almost couldn't hold her excitement as Kudo fit the key into the lock, pushing the door open and stepping inside, Aoko followed suit.

As soon as he closed the door again, a man threw himself at Kudo, hugging him tightly and startling Aoko in the process but the other stood still, too used to it.

"I miss you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much!" the patient whined childishly, "Why didn't you come sooner?"

"Sorry, Kaito," Kudo said and Aoko blinked at his soft tone, she was too used to the dry tone he often used for the others, "But I'm here now, aren't I?"

The patient, Kaito, finally released Kudo to beam brightly at the doctor, helping Aoko to get a good look at him.

He looked almost exactly like Kudo but then, people looked like people was normal, right? His messy brown hair was just…messy, his violet eyes were twinkling with childish innocence and lively, unlike the other patients' and Aoko almost thought he was normal. But then, she had to remind herself that he was dangerous, he was locked by himself for reasons.

The patient's grin widened almost impossibly, "I behaved reallyyyyy well! Do I get a reward?" he asked hopefully and even though the other doctor had his back to her, Aoko could still hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I brought you a chocolate cake today."

"Ya~y!" Kaito beamed again and glomped her fellow doctor. Aoko suddenly felt so neglected, it was like those two were in their own world and she was an uninvited intruder.

"By the way, Kaito," Kudo pushed the patient away gently, "I brought a friend today."

"…friend? Where?" Kaito blinked and then, those violet eyes set on her, making Aoko step back nervously.

His eyes narrowed, his lips formed a thin line and Aoko resisted the urge to flee from the room.

And before any of them could react, Kaito pulled Kudo into his tight grip again, glaring at Aoko dangerously.

"Shin-chan's mine! You go away!" he snarled, like an angered beast and his arms tightened around Kudo even more.

"I…Uhm…" Aoko stammered, she was at lost for words and she tried hard to think of something but those piercing and wild violet eyes made thinking become impossible.

"She's not going to take me away!" Kudo yelled in a strained voice as Kaito was gripping him to tightly that it made breathing become hard, "She's a friend! A friend like Shiho-chan! Stop acting like this!"

And from being a dangerous beast, Kaito turned into an innocent looking boy, "Really?"

Aoko nodded rapidly and Kaito blinked at her for a moment before s bright grin tugged at his lips.

"Nice to meetcha!" he released Kudo, who gladly gulped for air and held his hand up expectedly, "I'm Kuroba Kaito!"

Aoko eyed the hand hesitantly for a minute before attentively taking it, "I'm Nakamori Aoko…Nice to meet you, Kai-" she abruptly shut up as Kudo glared at her pointedly.

"New friend~! Ohhhh! New friend~!" Kaito cheered happily, like a little child that was getting his candy, "I'm soooooo happy!"

And Aoko instantly tossed her worries out the window. Because he seemed to like her enough then and he was not really different from the other patients.

And oh, naïve and innocent Aoko didn't know what was in store for her…

**Taking Care of Kuroba Kaito**

And Aoko came to see Kaito whenever she was free, with Kudo, of course. Kaito seemed to get used to her presence pretty quickly as he would present Kudo a red rose and then a yellow one for her.

Really, she was curious as from where he got all the roses and so, she asked Kudo, who shrugged and told her that maybe Kaito snuck out at night to collect them from the garden.

He had said so with such casualness and carelessness that made Aoko shudder. Because really, a mad patient could go in and out as he was pleased through the always tightly locked door was just scary…

She wondered then why Kaito was still in there and not running freely outside…and she mentally slapped her forehead, of course it was because Kudo told him to stay! And Kaito always obeyed the handsome doctor's every command.

Taking care of Kuroba Kaito, Aoko decided, was fun if not a bit tiresome.

She would watch with great amusement as the patient happily messed up Kudo's neat black hair and when he got bored, he'd whine and whine until the doctor smiled and told him stories. Aoko would throw a few comments in, and the three of them would be like friends, close friends…and Aoko loved that, it was just cute and endearing to her…

But she still couldn't shake the feeling that there was definitely something more between the doctor and patient.

Then again, Aoko found herself didn't care in favor of drowning in those peaceful days with the boys…which would soon end as one day. Doctor Kudo was called to go on business for days.

And that was when Hell broke lose…

**The Calm Before The Storm**

"Kudo-san will have to go away for a few days," the head doctor, Megure said seriously, "And we'll need some one to take care of patient Kuroba Kaito."

The doctors that were gathering at the meeting whispered to each other nervously, it seemed that no one wanted to take the job.

Aoko glanced at Kudo, who was sitting by the head doctor's side quietly. To anyone, he must be looking calm but Aoko could read him pretty well for she had spent pretty much time with him and Kaito.

His hands were clasping together tightly and she could almost see the tremble in it, his blue eyes were blank as he was losing in his thought. Then he glanced up at Megure hopefully.

"Megure-sensei," he began, "…Can we call Shiho back? She can take care of Kaito."

Megure shook his head tiredly, "As mush as I want to, Kudo-san, we can't. The new hospital she has been transferred to needs her as much as we do…"

"But she's the only one Kaito fears…only she can handle him…"

Aoko didn't know who this Shiho was but she sounded really cool, because Kaito feared her and as far as the messy hair doctor knew, Kaito wasn't afraid of anything.

Well, he seemed to like her enough, and if no one was willingly to take care of him, she would do it.

"I'll take the job," she said, raising her hand up bravely and everyone's eyes stared at her.

Feeling the attention she was getting, Aoko gulped nervously but still raised her hand.

"I've come in contact with him pretty much…so I don't think he'll mind me…" she explained timidly and Kudo rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Nakamori-san is right, Megure-sensei," and Kudo nodded after a moment, "Kaito is used to her so she's the best doctor for the job.

"Are you sure, Nakamori-san?" Megure asked her nervously and Aoko nodded determinately.

"Okay then, Kudo-san, please tell her how to treat Kuroba-kun properly," he told the blue eyes doctor who nodded and stood up.

"I hope this will turn out well…" he trailed off and Aoko felt a shiver run down her spine, she almost regretted volunteering to do the job but… Kaito and Kudo had become her friends and so, she'd do all she could to help them.

"Please follow me, Nalamori-san," he left the room without bothering waiting for Aoko.

Aoko hurriedly followed her and she didn't miss the pity looks and sad looks the other doctors were sending her.

…

"This is Kaito's file," Kudo handed her a blue file and the young female doctor hesitantly, gently opened it, as if she feared it'd bite her if she accidentally used too much strength.

Her eyes scanned the information and the more she read, the more confusion she got.

_Name: Kuroba Kaito._

_Birthday: 21st June._

_Family:… _

_Mental state: Severally traumatized. Can be very dangerous when he is in hysteric state or depressed state._

_Cause:…_

And guess why she was confused?...there were too much missing information in Kaito's file!

Aoko looked up at Kudo questioningly and he shrugged, "Those are the information you're allowed to know…"

She wanted to know more and when her curiosity was about to act up again, she managed to swallow it down as the look in Kudo's blue, blue eyes was too painful.

She knew that he knew the missing information and he didn't want to tell her, so, Aoko would not ask.

And Kudo processed to tell her how to take care of Kaito even though she had watched him many times before. He had to take his medicine at exactly 9 am and 6 pm. Then she should sit and listen to his babble, remember to throw in a few comments. Aoko nodded, she could do these…the job seemed easy enough.

Kudo reminded her that Kaito could turn from being childish to being dangerous, innocent to insane, hyperactive to depressed and quiet to suicidal in a blink of eyes.

It made Aoko remember when they had first met…and she shuddered at the unwanted memory then swatted it down violently. Kaito was her patient then and she would not let her fear prevent her from doing her job!

"I'll do my best, Kudo-san," she said and smiled. Kudo sighed before smiling weakly back, "I really don't want to leave him but….business calls, I have no choice…"

And really, Aoko knew for sure then there was definitely something between the doctor and the patient.

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

So…want next chappie :3? Then please do review! 'Cause, seriously, I can't write unless I know that someone want to read…it'd be pointless to write, no?

Read and Review~!


	2. Insane? I'm not, I'm just out of my mind

**Author's Rant: **Oh wow, I never knew that insane!Kaito is that loved ^3^.

Hope you'll enjoy this update as well ^^. And btw, I have to say, this story is not really KaiShin…but I just can't help but give the boy some nice moments v^^. And you'll see why they're not lovers later~!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing~! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Than-/shotdead.

_**Genre for this story: Family/Angst/Crime.**_

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness, typos, stupid grammar mistakes, **insane!Kaito!, massive Kaito-torture (and when I say massive, I mean it ^^…well, massive to me anyways) and child-abuse in later chapters.**_

**Disclaim**: Nope, nope, nope and nope~!

* * *

><p><em>File 2: "Insane? I am not. I'm just out of my mind."<em>

**More Calm Before The Storm**

Before going, Kudo had spent the night with Kaito and constantly reminded him to behave. And if he behaved well, he'd get reward, anything he wanted.

Kaito beamed at that and nodded vigorously, promising heatedly.

Yet, Kudo still looked troubled, Aoko noticed as she watched him bit his lower lip, eyes narrowed while absently stroking Kaito's hair as the patient was sleeping soundly while pillowing his head on his laps.

He sat there for the rest of the night because when Aoko woke up, came to the room again, Kudo was still there, in exactly the position she had seen him last night.

And one of the nurses came to call him, telling him that everything was ready and he had to go then.

Kudo reluctantly put Kaito's head down on the pillow and then he stood still, looked at Kaito's sleeping face before smiling softly. The nurse and Aoko stared as he, the usual cold and quiet doctor, leaned down and placed a gently kiss on Kaito's forehead, mumbling an 'I'll be back' before his face set back into its cold default expression.

And he was gone, after having reminding Aoko the n times how to take care of Kaito.

Aoko found it funny, really, but she said nothing, just set off to do her work.

**Warning! Warning!**

Kudo had gone for two days already and everything was fine so far.

Kaito still greeted her cheerfully when Aoko brought food and medicine to him, still babbling childishly about the stories that his mind came up with. Still a child in a grown man's body.

Yep, everything was still fine.

But by the third day, he had gone into quiet mode. He would sat at the room's corner, head tucked into his drawn legs and ignored everything altogether.

He still took medicine and food that Aoko brought to him obediently, his violet eyes were dull and they had lost all the liveliness Aoko had saw when Kudo was still there. And it pained her so much to see Kaito like that. He was her friend!

And so, she tried to cheer him up, talking to him, singing to him and doing the things that she had seen Kudo did to cheer him up.

But still, he simply ignored her, sitting there and staring blankly ahead.

Aoko gave up by the fifth day. She then continued her job silently and almost automatically.

And by the seventh day,

**Hell did break loose**

The doctors in the hospital were running, yelling at the patients to move to safety as the place was burning hotly.

Fire was everywhere, broken chairs and furniture were lying, scattering everywhere. Burn-black walls were cover with bloody handprints, bloody child-like drawings here and there, it could easily give everyone nausea and people that had a weak heart a heart attack.

And standing there, in the mass of destruction was one Kuroba Kaito, a maniac and insane grin on his face.

And he walked slowly, hand came to press against the wall here and there, leaving bloody handprints behinds as he walked and walked.

His wide violet eyes were hollow and full of madness. He laughed like a child when a frightening doctor or nurse ran past him, trying to get out of the place. He'd chase them because it was fun! They were playing tag with him, weren't they? Oooh, soooooooo fun!

And they'd scream in terror when he caught them, Kaito'd grin and grin and laugh as they looked at him with wide eyes and terrified expression. Aw, he loved that expression, because it mean that he was not suffering alone…everyone had to suffer with him, only his Shin-chan deserved to be happy and not suffering.

Then he'd release them and walked away, leaving them shaking on the floor and chasing after his new preys…

And in the once locked door, a frozen Aoko sat motionlessly on the floor. Around her the white walls were covered with bloody drawing. Blood was on her face too, it also dyed her white coat a red color. But it was not her blood, no, not hers…

What had happened? Aoko whimpered, finally managing to pull her leg up against her chest and cover her head with her arms. Around her, the injured doctors were writhing and groaning in pain. Pain that caused by certain _someone_.

…she had been bringing him food like usual but…when she opened the door, blood was everywhere and Kaito was grinning madly, giggling insanely as he scratched his arms by his fingernails, getting more blood to draw happily on the white wall.

He drew hearts, flowers and birds and something that Aoko could faintly realize as a family of four in her frozen state. A drop of the red liquid drop on her head and Aoko tremblingly raised her head up to face with a large puddle of blood that she had no idea how it got on the ceiling.

A wave of nausea washed over her and her shaking hands dropped the tray of food, making herself known to Kaito, who stopped drawing to blink at her with his insane innocent wide eyes.

Then a bright grin lift up on his face as he bounced over to hug her, getting his blood on her coat in the process.

Kaito told her that he was so bored and he really, really missed his Shin-chan and '_look! I drew him a heart! Do you think he'll like it?"_

He babbled to her about some nonsense things that would make sense had Aoko not been in shock state, about men in black, the room, the needles and the stupid children…

Then all of sudden, Kaito slammed her against the wall, keeping her there with his hand on her neck. It was hard to breath but Aoko was too scared and terrified to even struggle, she could only gasp for breath, her arms fell limply by her side.

His vivid purple eyes opened even wider, the innocence that had been in his eyes disappeared to be replaced by madness, madness _and_ _madness_.

His other hand gently trace the outline of Aoko's eye, telling her softly that she had such pretty, pretty eyes and he caressed the eyelid lovingly, asking her if he should take it off to present it to his Shin-chan.

He pressed harder, enough to make Aoko whimper in pain and his insane grin widened even more.

Then Kaito leaned in closer, whispering to her and his hot breath fanned Aoko's nose and lips hotly.

"…_How does it feel when you have no control and you are helpless against your captor, Aoko-chan?"_

When she said nothing, too scared to form word and think, Kaito smirked dangerously.

"_Utterly hopeless? Afraid you'll lose your mind?"_

Aoko could do nothing other than nod shakily and the patient beamed brightly at her as he released her. Aoko's body automatically slithered and slumped against the wall, her wide, terrified eyes never left Kaito's insane grin.

Doctors suddenly rushed into the room and Kaito blinked at them in confusion while they all regarded him nervously.

In her panic-stricken, Aoko's haze mind could still realize that some of them were holding ropes and needles that she suspected were sleeping drug.

And one of them, maybe a new doctor like Aoko, made a grave mistake: call Kaito by his name.

The moment the name left the young doctor's lips, Kaito froze, eyes still opened wide but not with madness in them, rather, it was terror. Shakily, he backed off against the wall, teeth gritted together in suppressed fear as the doctors advanced on him.

"…_No…No…No…No…No…No…No…" _The word left the patient's trembling lips like a chant as the doctors came closer and closer to him. Aoko was surprised and shock to see tears gather at those violet, scared eyes' corners when he was cornered.

"Get him! Hold him down!"

And that was when Kaito snapped.

One of them shouted and the others charged at Kaito, intended to do just that but an insane grin suddenly sliced across Kaito's face and the nearest doctor was sent flying to the wall beside Aoko.

Kaito was strong, _too strong_ for a normal human as he easily fought off the doctors while laughing and laughing.

And even when Kaito left the room, 'looking for Shin-chan~!' as he had cheered happily, Aoko still sat motionlessly on the floor with the doctors writhing and groaning in pain around her.

Aoko finally understood why Kaito was seen as the most dangerous patient.

He was a beast, a cornered beast that would fight with all it had to escape what it saw as danger.

And even in her frozen-shock state, Aoko still couldn't help but wonder what Kaito had gone through to make him an injured, scared beast like then.

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

Kay~, was Kaito that insane enough?...Cause I feel some thing illogic here and…it's just plainly stupid -.-.

Ah well…I suppose we'll get to see why Kaito becomes like this in next chapters, yes plural ^^~. But I gave as much clues as I can so I suppose that most of you already have an idea as why Kaito's like this, ne?

Some reviews would be nice…to tell me how I did insane!Kaito, please ^^.

Btw, to the readers that read my AU series, thank you all for helping me reach 200 reviews, and we shall have a lemon in next chapter there~!


	3. Laughter and Tears

**A/N**: Awww, thank you all for reading and reviewing! Really! I'm really really happy when I get reviews! This chapter is a bit messy but well...

Hope you'll enjoy this as well!

**_Genre for this story: Family/Angst/Crime._**

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness, typos, stupid grammar mistakes, **insane!Kaito!, massive Kaito-torture (and when I say massive, I mean it ^^) and child-abuse in later chapters.**_

**Disclaim**: Told you already, no, I dun own anything~!

* * *

><p><em>File 3: Laughter and Tears.<em>

**Saviors**

A man with neat black hair sighed as he tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the taxi's driver to load his luggage in the car.

He was really eager to be back again, and he wondered if Kaito behaved or not…

"…_If he goes crazy once or twice more…we'll have to exterminate him. Put him to rest…"_

Kudo Shinichi shuddered as the woman's voice from almost ten years ago came back to him. The doctor bit his lower lip, eyes narrowed worriedly. He had keep Kaito in check these 6 years, they must have dismissed that thought already, right? Even as he reassured himself so, Shinichi still couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was happening…

…damn it, Kaito. You'd better behave. Or I'm not going to ever look at you again…

"Sir!" the taxi's driver called and Shinichi looked up, startled, "Your cell phone is ringing."

Shinichi blinked then dug his hand into his pants' pocket to take his phone out just as the phone stopped ringing.

A missed call…from the hospital. Blue eyes widened and Shinichi hurriedly pressed the call button, his inside was set on fire.

And he didn't have to wait long as they picked up at the first ring.

"Doctor Kudo! Please come back hurriedly! Kuroba Kaito had gone berserk!" the nurse on the other end said, panic and terror clear in her voice.

"I'm going back right now! Call Miyano too!" he yelled into the phone and hastily, he shoved the driver off the way and got in the car, starting the thing then speeding up, not bother to buckle the seat belt and ignoring the driver's yell after him.

And right then, he was really thankful for his mother's driving lessons.

…**.**

Miyano Shiho was a pretty blond woman of the age 25. She was an Ice Queen as someone had put in but she was still polite and kind to the other despite her cold personality. And she was especially soft and kind to children.

No one ever knew why Shiho chose to be a psychiatrist when she could easily have a job that could earn her more money than her current job. And they never knew because they didn't know of Shiho's dark childhood, which had been kept a secret by the police.

Shiho was a genius, she graduated from the medical school at the age 19, along with another special student, Kudo Shinichi.

And the strange thing was that the two geniuses, ignoring all the invitations from all the famous hospitals to come to the same hospital, mad ward, and asked to tend to the same patient, Kuroba Kaito.

And Shiho got the job because Kuroba seemed to know her and accept her like a friend while with the other young doctor, Kuroba didn't seem to like much.

She took care of Kuroba for about a month and during that time, Kudo always came to visit Kuroba and constantly pleaded Shiho to let him take care of Kuroba.

By the end of the second month, she gave up the job to Kudo for some unknown reasons. And Kudo took the job ever since. Shiho transferred to another hospital that was still near the old hospital and she usually came to visit Kuroba and Kudo on regular basics.

Back to what was happening. Shiho was running as fast as she could to the parking area and to her car after receiving a phone call from her old hospital.

Kuroba had gone on a crazy rampage again and damn it! The head doctors should have known better than make Kudo go on that stupid business trip!

She drove fast, ignoring the police's siren after her and the people's startled scream as her car passed them at lightening speed. In her mind, there were only images of a messy hair child who told her that everything was okay even when his eyes were red from crying, his split lips painfully tugged into a forced bright grin to reassure her…

"_..It's okay, Shiho-chan….the police will come to save us…So be strong, okay?"_

Those childish hopeful words…the only things that had kept her sane all those horrible years…If it wasn't for them, Shiho was sure she would have been a patient like Kuroba…and damn it all! This wasn't the time to get lost in the past!

She needed to get there fast!

**Rescued**

The hospital's state wasn't too bad…at least not as bad as before, the first time Kaito had gone out of control years ago…

Shiho looked around as she carefully walked in the corridor, the bloody handprints on the wall didn't scare her, because she had seen much much scarier things. She needed to find him…

A whimpering nurse was sitting against the wall, covering her head with her arms and Shiho saw an image of a messy brown hair boy curling to himself at the dark, dirty room's corner…She shook her head to chase the images away and she approached the woman silently.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly and terrified wide eyes looked up at her, making the Ice Queen's heart ache, just a little.

"Y-y-yes…I…I th-think s-so…" the nurse's voice was shaking and she looked like she was about to pass out but the terror kept her from doing so.

"Good…" Shiho smiled gently, "Do you know where he went?"

"…I don't know…B-but…he headed l-left…I t-think…"

Shiho nodded then stood up. And as she was about to walk off, she turned to the shaking woman again.

"…Everything will be okay…"

And she was gone, the woman's wide eyes looked after her in bewilderment.

Left…alright, Shiho was sure she was going the right way as the drawings on the wall got more and more…

And then, there he was, happily drawing another heart and she could see some of his scars were already heal up nicely…Kuroba was a miracle after all.

"…Kuroba," she called and he stopped abruptly to look around for the voice's source. And when innocent violet eyes set on her, those eyes immediately brightened up.

"Shiho-chan!" Kaito cheered and glomped her like a child greeted his mother. The woman doctor stood still, ignoring the blood that was getting on her white coat.

"…Nice to see you too," she replied, "…What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing hearts for Shin-chan!" Kaito pulled away to grin brightly at her, then his grin fell.

"…Does Shin-chan hate me now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I haven't seen him lately…" then his eyes watered in fear, "…they didn't get him, did they…?"

Sighing, Shiho cupped his cheeks gently and said firmly, "They are gone, Kuroba. They are gone."

And innocent violet eyes looked into her unblinkingly.

"Miyano-san is here…Thanks God," one of the head doctors, Megure-san stepped out from his hiding place, hands still held a long rope. It was like he was ready to pounce Kaito to hold him back.

"Yes…" she smiled at him and the others doctors, mostly the ones that had known Kaito for a long time also got out of their hiding places with a relived smile.

"Now, get the injured to the hospital," Megure ordered and the doctors immediately carried out.

"Sir, nothing was damaged badly…we just need to replace some tables and chairs and clean the walls…" a doctor reported to the head doctor while holding his bleeding arm tightly.

"Good, Takagi-kun," Megure nodded, pleased, "And you go get your wound treated too."

Takagi smiled before heading off.

And that was when Kaito burst into tears, getting everyone's attention to him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he bowed rapidly; tears ran down his cheeks freely, "I'm so sorry!"

Shiho sighed and pulled him into her arms, stroking his back comfortingly.

"It's okay…We all forgive you," and she said softly as the messy hair patient hugged her back, crying like a child.

The doctors and nurses all surrounded the pairs as Kaito cried his heart out, 'Tou-san' and 'Kaa-san' could be heard between his crying. And really, it was heartbreaking and painful to watch a grown man cry like a child….it made them wonder what he had gone through, what had happened during his childhood to make him like this…

And Kaito continued to cry and cry, his eyes closed tightly as tears came out freely from them…

Eventually, his crying stopped and Kaito pushed Shiho away to blink at her innocently, tears still leak out from his eyes.

"…So…Where's Shin-chan?" he asked, hopefully so and it made the people around there feel even more uncomfortable and somewhat guilty…was he really the monster just then…?

"…He'll be back soon," Shiho smiled, "So behave okay?"

Kaito nodded rapidly at that and Shiho's smile turned even softer, "We'll go back to your room to wait for him, alright?"

And the patient smiled brightly, "Uhm!"

Just as the pairs started to make their way to another room, because Kaito's room still hadn't got clean yet…, the crowd that had gathered around them was pushed violently out of the way as a panic and panting Shinichi made his way to Kaito.

"Shin-chan!" the patient's eyes brightened up like the Christmas tree as he ran toward the panting doctor to pull him into his arms.

"Welcome back!" he cheered loudly and Shinichi ignored it, only gulping for air that was needed for his burning lungs.

Then blue eyes narrowed as he pushed Kaito away but still kept him at an arm length.

"Damn it Kaito!" he scowled harshly, "I told you to behave, didn't I ?"

And the patient flinched back, as did the other, and Shinichi continued, "What if they decided that you're too dangerous! What if they decided to just kill you?"

His hands gripped Kaito's shoulders tighter as frustrated tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, "What would I do then, Kaito?" his voice turned into a hoarse whisper, "What would I do then? I only have you left…"

Blue eye closed tightly as Shinichi forced a choke down his throat, tears still ran down his cheeks silently. And he didn't see violet eyes softened.

"I'm sorry…" Kaito said, his voice small as he pulled Shinichi back into his arms, "Kaito is sorry…he promises he'll he good…" his still bleeding arms hugged Shinichi closer.

"So Shin-chan don't cry…" his face buried into Shinichi's neat black hair guiltily, "…Kaito hates seeing him cry…" Kaito whispered and his arms tightened around Shinichi.

And the young doctor hugged him back, just as tightly and even more tighter.

**Story of the Past**

"How are you feeling, Aoko?" Nakamoi Ginzo asked worriedly as he sat down on the chair beside the bed Aoko was lying on.

"I'm fine, Tou-san," the girl smiled reassuringly, "Really…"

"…Do you want to transfer to work at another hospital?" Ginzo asked hesitantly, "I mean…"

"No, Tou-san. I want to stay there and help Kaito," she sat up on the bed, the cover fell to her laps as she looked at her father in the eyes.

"…Okay," Ginzo could only smile weakly back. Because he knew that once his wonderful and kind daughter wanted to do something, nothing could stop her.

"I just…" her small voice spoke up again, making the old inspector blink.

"I just want to know what he went through…his file says he's traumatized…but…" Aoko bit her lower lip in wonder, "…by what?"

And Ginzo was silent for a long moment, then he sighed.

"Do you wan to hear a story, Aoko?"

Aoko's head turned to him quickly and the girl nodded.

"…Alright then," Ginzo smiled, "It's a story about the tragedy of a happy family…"

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

So, we get to go back to the past next chapter ^^. Review would be nice people ^^. Keep the review coming and maybe I'll update faster x3. Because I judge how good my chapter is by the amount of reviews it receives...so yeah ^^!


	4. Past and Present, a Jumble Mess

**A/N: **Thank you guy for reading and reviewing last chappie ^^. Thank you really much so, I read every comment and I love them all and you guys too *hearts*.

And as I promised, here's the next chappie which I used the time that I was supposed to study to type this up…v^^. Hope you'll enjoy this as well ^^.

Review replies at the end :D!

_**Genre for this story: Family/Angst/Crime.**_

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness, typos, stupid grammar mistakes ( I did reread this time but well…I'm not English :3), **insane!Kaito!, massive Kaito-torture (and when I say massive, I mean it ^^…well, massive to me anyways) and child-abuse.**_

* * *

><p><em>File 4: Past and Present, A Jumble Mess.<em>

**The One Was Left Behind**

"_Just go already, Kai," a child, no older than 8 gave his look alike a deadpan look then sneezed into the handkerchief again._

"_But Shin-chan~," the said boy's look alike whined, "It's Tou-san's show! You can't possibly stay on bed like that!"_

"…_In fact, that's exactly what I'm going to do, Kai," the boy said again, looking a bit sad, "You know I want to go too…but…"_

_His look alike pouted and folded his arms at his chest, "That stupid fever of your!"_

_The boy snorted then smiled, "Right, as if you say that and it'll go away…" then he sighed, hey! Eight-year-olds aren't supposed to sigh!_

"_Seriously, you can just go and watch then perform it again for me."_

_Then his look alike, Kuroba Kaito, grinned brightly, "I promise that then!" even when he knew his father's tricks on stage were always complex and hard to master. But he will, for his dear brother's sake._

"_Okay, go Kai-chan, your mother is waiting," Yukiko said, smiling as she walked into the room, hands holding a cup of milk._

"_Leave Shin-chan to me," she winked at him, "I'll take care good of him!"_

"_Okay!" Kaito cheered at her then bent down to rub his nose against his brother's running one affectionately before running off, his yell of 'I'll be back soon!' echoed in the Kudo manor._

_And Kuroba Shinichi smiled, not knowing that it was the last time he saw he brother…_

…

"You left me that time, Kaito…mother and father too. But they're dead, so we don't count them, kay?" Shinichi whispered lowly as he stroked the sleeping Kaito's hair. The patient was placed into a new room and despite the other doctors' advice that he should go to his room and get some sleep, Shinichi stayed with Kaito, his dear dear brother.

"You promised you'd be back but you never did…You made my life miserable all those years…"

"And I won't let you go anymore…" he continued, a disturbed smirk tugged at his lips, "At all cost, no one's allowed to take you away this time…I did so much, so much to keep you alive Kaito…"

The young doctor leaned down to rub his nose against the patient's lovingly, madness gleamed in those blue blue eyes, "And if it comes to _that_, I'll kill you myself…and then we can be together…so don't worry, you won't get lonely…we both won't…"

And a hollow, dark chuckle echoed in the room.

**The One Was Thrown in Hell**

He was thrown into a dark cell. His back slammed against the floor painfully and Kaito winced, he could vaguely hear the door slammed close and his head throbbed more at the loud sound.

Scrambling to his feet, Kaito's wide violet eyes looked around the room. There were several children there too. They were all curling up to themselves, some were whimpering pitifully, some were sobbing and some were wearing a disturbed blank expression that made Kaito shiver in fear.

In general, they all had lost their hope and will to escape this place…A dark and dirty room, no window, nothing, only some small holes on the door for the air to come in…

…And where was he anyways? Where was this place? Why was he there?

He remembered he and his mother had gone to watch one of his father's shows…

_Then there was fire, everywhere. People were screaming and yelling and running for their lives. It was chaos, chaotic chaos. No one noticed a small boy and a woman desperately pushed past the screaming people to get to the stage, because, the boy's father and the woman's husband was still there!_

…_the stage was a mass of destruction, nothing could be recognized, and were there burned doves lying dead on the once shining wooden floor? And there, trapped under the fallen pillar was his father, dull and dead eyes stared up at him._

_And he never noticed a man in black was standing there with a gun in hand until his mother's trembling body stepped up to shield him…_

_The man's cold, killer eyes set on the mother and son, a chill grin tugged at his lips as he raised his gun up._

_A loud bang echoed and it was like a physical, sharp knife that tore his perfect, peaceful and happy world apart, his little happy family shattered into tiny, tiny pieces…_

_Big violet eyes widened as his body trembled in fearful shock, the image of his mother's smiling and cheerful figure shattered as her body fell on the ground and her blood splattered on his chubby cheek and his new clothes that his dear mother had bought for him that morning…oh…she was not going to be happy to see it get dirty…he promised to keep it clean after all…but would she still be there to scold him…? He didn't know and couldn't think because his young mind was over flown with fear, shock, dread _and fear again.

_Small legs stepped back, tremblingly as the man advanced on him…_

_The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the man's cold and eerie smirk and his amused tone…_

"…_My, he'll make an excellent lab rat…" _

…and then there he was, locked up with other children that he suspected were lab rats like himself…and oh, how he dreaded the word…

Then looking at the other children's miserable and pitiful states, eight-year-old Kaito was afraid, afraid that he'd become like them, a soulless body…

…

Once or twice a day, a child would be dragged out and little Kaito watched with wide eyes as the child went without so much of trying to struggle…maybe they had got tired of that…? And worse, the other children around him looked as if nothing happened, as if one of them wasn't being taken away…

Some returned, with purple bruises, blood on the rag that they called clothes. They would just whimper then crawl limply to their corners and curl up there. No one said anything or tried to comfort them…Kaito tried, the first few days, he came to talk to them, asking them what had happened but they ignored him, kept whimpering to themselves. Then he asked the others, who only gave him a blank look then they would stare out at nothing again.

Some didn't return, never returned and Kaito had a good guess what happened to them, the thought always made him shudder and afraid for his life even more…

Kaito was going mad with the silence but he tried to keep his mind by imaging things, remembering his happy times with his family…Family…the word always gave him a painful feeling, his mother's and father's lifeless bodies would appear before his eyes again…then he tried erase those images by his Shin-chan's smiling face, deadpan looks and smug grins when he knew he was right…

Oh right…his Shin-chan was still out there…still alive…and so, he would survive, to see his brother again, even if just once. He would not lose his mind, he would not become one of these children, he would not…

That was one thing…another thing was food.

Food for them wasn't food for human, hell, dogs' food was much better then this…but they ate nonetheless, fighting teeth and nails for each bite they took, didn't feel one bit sorry for the losers who would then go to sleep with empty stomachs.

It was horrible and just wrong…but Kaito found himself doing the same thing days later, after around three nights- or was it four? Five? He had lost sense of time- going to sleep with hunger as his friend…survival instinct, he could only blame it.

They weren't allowed to get outside, let alone taking bath or doing anything that related to hygiene. And so, they took piss and peed in the cell, the smelly smell fused with the metallic smell of blood and of sweat, making a horrible, unpleasant smell lingered in the dark room, making breathing become harder than it already was. But the children didn't care…some of them would even drink their own urine when they were too thirsty.

The men or women in black would cover their mouths and noses in disgust when they entered the room to drag one of them out. And Kaito's childish mind felt some sort of proud that they managed to get revenge on those horrible adults.

But then, his pride died altogether when it was his turn to be dragged out and all his young mind could think was about fear and more fear.

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

…Whoa…now I don't even know who's the mad one here v^^, I swear, that Shinichi above just pop up from no where! Well, I guess we'll go to Kaito-torture next x3.

…Review if you want to read more, friends ^^. Don't break my little heart by reading or favoring or putting this on alert then silently walking away without leaving a word :3 *bows*.

Btw, me and Kaida-chan started a fic together, Servant of Evil, based off of a Vocaloid song with the same name. Go read it and leave a word at how we did, thank you ^^ *bows*.

**Reply time ^^:**

Bakathief: Why, thank you, dear ^3^ *hearts*.

_DayDreaming0f__y0u_: Aw, thank you for always reviewing ^^. And yes, Kai-chan is insane here, it's easy to control him, you just need to press the right buttons ;D. What Shinichi mean eh…? You'll see in this chapter ^^~!

Sonic 108:…ehm…sorry? Still thank you for taking time and reviewing ^3^. Btw, to your comment on chapter 2…wanna be Kaito's roommate? You'll get Shinichi to be your doctor as well~…or would you prefer me?...kidding xD!

_Shahanie_: Thank you for reading and reviewing ^^. And you'll get to see why Kaito's like that ^^.

MysteryConan: Yup, Ginzo's an amazing character, I just have to add him in somehow ^^. Thank you for reading and reviewing~!

_Bluegirl_: Thank you for reading and reviewing, dear~. And you get cookies~. Why? You know after this chappie, right ~_^?

TheClover 1212: Aww, it's okay *pats back*. Kai-chan IS adorable! And thank you for reading and reviewing *hearts*.

_Kaida-chan_: Hey, well! It's silly to me! And I'm a hard fan of Ai/Shiho too, she's just too awesome to be left alone ^^! Yup, Aoko-chan is, I like to write in her POV for no reason at all x3. And don't die! Want me to process CPR? *purrs*…you know, maybe you'll get revived when you get your true love's kiss~ *hearts*!...kidding xD!

Kagari-chan: kay! I'm off to study~!...It's still unfair that you get to relax, Ka-chan *pouts*.

_Cinderella-chan_: Awww, sad, yes though I can't promise improvement since I just love torturing Kai-chan… And wanna know why I put your review at the end, sweetie? Cuz my love for you is a serious long ramble *hearts*. And I'd have wanted 11 kids to form a soccer team but well, I'd like 12 cause it's an even number x3! Kaida-chan said she wants to be our kids' godmother! Aren't you happy, darling? I'll never stop writing so no worry, dear~!...Your reviews to my chapters are so long that make me short-circuit, darling~. I have nothing to say other than thank you n times! You made me feel so loved~!


	5. Hell and Another Hell

**A/N: **This chappie was a bit hard to write because I lost the draft of this chapter…*sighs*. Oh well~! Thank you all for reading and reviewing ^^! I'm really grateful! Seriously! Thank you~!

And erm…did I mention it? I love torturing the boys? Especially Kai-chan v^^?

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness, and my shitty English. Child-abuse and in this chapter, full Kaito-torture~!...and uhm, **slight M-rated for this chappie too, for implying rape**. You've been warned._

**Disclaim**:….*blinks blinks blinks*…What do you mean owning?

* * *

><p><em>File 5: Hell and another Hell<em>

**Hell**

"Let go of me!" the scream echoed the dirty and dim lit corridor as a small child was being held in a man's strong grips.

"My, such feisty one, isn't he?" the man said, amused and he tightened his grips.

"…he's gonna die soon anyway…the new potion killed about five of them already…" the one was walking beside him replied in a monochrome tone as if he didn't care about anything in the world. And that, what he had said, made Kaito struggle even more wildly. Damn it! He wasn't ready to die! He was still too young!

Kaito gritted his teeth together then he bent down as much as he could to bite the man's clothed arm, hard.

"Ouch!" the man yelped and his grips loosened, enough for Kaito to struggle off and run off ahead, "The brat bit me!"

"What the hell!" the man beside him yelled, finally his face showed an angry expression, "Catch him, idiot!"

His companion only blinked, "What, why bother?" he smirked darkly, "He's running straight into his grave, you know."

"…Right," the man's panic and angry expression set back into his default as he looked ahead, where Kaito had ran to.

"Now, what do you say about some drink?"

"Not bad…"

…**..**

'I lost them!' Kaito's young mind cheered excitedly as he ran and ran, 'I lost them! I can escape now!'

And he ran and ran and ran…

Until a door appeared in his view, Kaito's inside cheered even more and he couldn't even care that if it was the exit door or not, because, to him right then, it was his escape, his savior.

As he hurriedly pushed the door opened and before he could look what was behind it, someone caught him by the back collar of his shirt. And only a yelp of surprised pain could escape as he was being slammed down on a hard and cold surface…a table?

"Geez, what the hell are those two doing?" a gruff voice said in annoyance, "Letting the rat run free like that…"

"Well, he's here now, isn't he? And that's what counts," another voice said in amusement as Kaito struggled, his arms and legs were being strapped down tightly.

A man, around the age of 30 leaned down, his face closed to Kaito, cold eyes looked straight into wide panic ones.

"Now boy…" he purred, "What's it feel when your hope of escape being stripped from you so easily?"

And all Kaito could do was staring back with his fearful wide eyes.

"What?" the man laughed, "Utterly hopeless? Can't breath?"

…_Yes_…Kaito's mind answered weakly but his lips refused to move or he would have voiced that out loud.

A hand slapped his left cheek hard, making his head rolled to one side and his teeth accidentally bit his own lip, forming a thin trail of blood down his chin.

"So just drop, okay dear?" the man said again, his voice no longer held the amused tone, instead is was cold and it made Kaito shudder in fear, "Because we'll free you of that feeling soon…"

"This is a new potion," the man grinned at his fellow, "Kill rats in seconds and _rats_ in minutes. Let's see how it works on this one."

He said so casually, as if they weren't experimenting on a child, a human being…but then again, did these people even see him and the other children as humans?

And violet eyes opened wider as the sight of the needle the man was holding.

Naturally, children were afraid of needles and doctors in general, Kaito was no exception. He hated it when his mother took him to the doctor and the doctor would inject the scary needle into his forearm and say that it was for his own good.

He didn't believe then but and right then, he hoped that the doctor was right…though, he still doubted that. Even as his mind tried to give him bright sides, _maybe that was only sleeping drug or something that wasn't too dangerous?_, but his logic mind, _damn Shinichi for getting him one_, told him the other wise…that was going to kill him…he was going to die…

He was going to die, he was going to die, he as going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die, _hewasgoingtodie_!

A fierce scream tore through his throat as the needle was injected into his forearm, and pain immediately followed after that.

Searing hot pain flowed through his whole body. Every inch of him felt like it was on fire, _hot, hot fire_ and it burned and it hurt, it hurt…! His body shook violently and he could vaguely hear the men talked to each other but he couldn't make out anything for he could feel blood flowed out from his ears as his eyes opened impossibly wide, so wide that he felt like they were going to pop out of their socks.

He screamed, cried and writhed in _painful_ pain, as much as his retrains allowed, tears strung his eyes but they didn't roll off…maybe his body was too much in pain that it couldn't even form a proper tear that was big enough to roll down his dirty cheek?

The pain continued for like forever before he lost his consciousness, his eyes blurred at the edges before his eyelids deemed that, yes, they were tired too and they wanted to close up. Pain still claimed his body but he couldn't feel anymore, only a electric tingle that ran through his body, like millions small and sharp needles were poking at him, everywhere.

And the last thing he heard just as darkness claimed him- _whoa, he was grateful for it, really_, was the man talked to his partner in an amazed tone.

"…_Oh wow, he survives…Guess there's a survival rating too…"_

**Another Hell**

He was then held in a different room, because he was special. He would have been happy when someone told him that but right then, his aching body refused to let him think.

More experiments and pains followed after that, and Kaito could still remember clearly the amazed looks he got from those men. He survived all, the potions didn't kill him but instead, it raised his immune system and his strength too.

…And he wondered if it was a bless or a curse…

…**..**

Then days later, how many days, he didn't know. The meaning of time had stopped with him. And then he blinked in amaze when he overheard the men talking to each other that it had been two years since he had arrived there…

Wow, two years…and it felt like forever to him…he wondered how his brother had been doing…would his brother look for him or he had already given up, thinking that he was dead…

…_I'm still alive, brother…save me, please…_

And then he asked himself…who was he? What was his name?...Kaito, was it? Then what did his brother look like?

He couldn't remember but he was too tired to care…he just needed to hold onto one thing that his brother was still out there, alive and he wanted to see him again…whoever it was, however he looked like…didn't matter. The only thing mattered that was someone precious to him was still somewhere out there and he wanted to see him so he would live, keep on surviving and holding to his small hope that someone would save him…

The door was yanked open and he gazed at the person at the door dazedly, and his dull eye shone hopefully when another child was thrown into the room.

"Man, the Miyano are really stupid, eh?" the man who had thrown the child in laughed cruelly with his friend, his foot poked at the motionless child harshly.

"Mh, they dared to go against the Organization. And see what happened?" his fellow smirked and Kaito stayed still, hoping they didn't notice him.

"Yeah, they got killed and we got another nice lab rat."

"What's her name again?"

"Who care?" the man shrugged carelessly then he glanced at Kaito, who was staring at him in frozen fear.

"What are you looking at?" the man snarled and he marched toward the messy haired boy to kick him hard.

Kaito immediately covered his head by his arms and bit his lip to prevent the cry of pain from escaping his lips as the man continued to kick him while screaming, snarling at him for the bad things he had to suffer that day, things that made no sense to the ten year old but he was sure as hell that he didn't cause them.

"Oi, c'mon, dude, let's go out for a drink. I can't stand another second in this room!" his friend yelled and wrinkled his nose up in disgust.

"'Kay, kay…Now what do you say about getting some hot baby?"

"Ah, I can't really argue with that."

And Kaito waited until the men walked off and only when the lock clicked close again that he crawled to he child quickly.

A girl, with short reddish blond hair and she looked like she was around his age too.

"Hey…" he shook her shoulder gently at first the harder, "Are you okay?" his voice was cracking and hoarse but he continued to shake the girl.

Someone was there with him and he was not going to be alone anymore. As long as some one was there, with him, in that horrible place, he could keep his mind from slipping away…! This girl could help him, she could…!

His hopeful pray was then answered as the girl groaned and she slowly sat up. Her confused eyes looked at him then around in utter confusion before they widened.

And she crawled to the door, her small fists banged on it fruitlessly as she cried, screamed.

"Mother! Father!" she cried, "Sister!"

...Mother…father…and Kaito's little heart throbbed painfully as images of his parents' lifeless and dull eyes stared up at him.

They were accusing him because he lived.

…_Why didn't you die with us?_ They would say, _why are you still alive?_

And he curled up to himself again…

_I'm in Hell, Kaa-san, Tou-san…_

His eyes closed tightly and tears leaked out from them to run down his cheeks, leaving wet trails after them.

_I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…_

Then his parents would smile, they would be pleased…_Good boy, good boy…you are suffering, good…good…_

A hand was the placed on his shoulder, snapping Kaito out of his mind's Hell, the Hell that his slowly turning insane mind created.

He tremblingly raised his head up to look into the girl's own teary face.

"A-are you okay?" she managed to say between her uncontrollable hiccups. And Kaito could do nothing other than nodded slowly.

Then she sat down beside him, hugging her knees to her chest tightly, "…I'm S-Shiho…"

"…Kaito…"

And since then, they became friends. He didn't have to suffer alone anymore…

They comforted each other when one returned with more bruises and blood and pain. They reminded each other's names constantly, keeping each other sane.

Kaito would sing and sing all the songs that his mother had often sang to him, the images of her smiling face slowly returned to him…his father's too…but still, he couldn't remember his brother's face.

He would still sing even when his voice cracked mid-song, his split lips felt too painful to open…

In turn, Shiho would tell him about the stories about the Galaxy, Chemistry and all the things that had been boring subjects to him but then, he was grateful for them.

She would continue even when her head throbbed painfully, her whole body felt too numb to even talk…

Because that was the only way they could do to keep themselves from becoming soulless like the other children. They would fight and fight until they died.

But one day, Shiho didn't return…

It was when Kaito looked up almost happily when the door was yanked open.

Instead of Shiho being thrown into the room like usually, two men stepped through the doorway. One of them kicked the door harshly and he looked pissed…not good. Kaito immediately backed against the wall, wishing he could become one with it right then.

"The little bitch got away!" he snarled, glaring at Kaito as if he was the one responsible for Shiho's escape…

…wait, Shiho had got away? That mean his friend had escaped this Hell? Kaito's inside trembled with thrilled excitement, his dear friend had escaped…!

And then, sadness and fear washed over his mind like a tornado, leaving him with the harsh realization that…

…He would be alone again, no one would be there to share the pain with him, no one would remind him his name, no one would tell him stories about human's history, no one, no one at all…

The man's friend sighed, "We were too careless…didn't expect her to still be able to run after that dose…"

"…You think Boss'll kill us?"

"Nah…We can just tell him that she's dead…"

"Damn that bitch to Hell!" the first man snarled again then he turned to Kaito, who was trying desperately to sink into the dirty wall but fail miserably.

With all the strength he could muster, the man kicked Kaito hard, sending the poor boy to the room's corner, where he immediately curled up, whimpering in pain.

"Hey hey," the other man patted his friend's shoulder, "Don't get mad, dude."

The man then turned to his friend, sighing, "I haven't got near a woman for a whole week now…guess the frustration just pent up…"

"Oh…" the other blinked then chuckled, "You don't mind boy, do you?"

"…Not at all…" then his eyes widened in realization. With a chilling grin, he turned to Kaito, who looked up with vivid fear in his eyes.

"Kaito-kun, is it?" one of them purred darkly as they advanced on him, "We're going to have so much fun together…"

And for the twelve year old Kaito, a whole new Hell started…

…**..**

"Brother! Brother! Kaito! Kaito!" the blue eyes child screamed and thrashed around violently in his bed. The bedroom's door immediately threw open as Yukiko and Yuusaku ran into the room hurriedly.

Gathering the thrashing child into her arms, the famous retired actress tried to calm him down.

"Shhhh, it's okay, dear…"

And even when his thrashing ceased, the child still cried hard, hiccupping and gulping for air.

"He's hurting…he's screaming…" he managed to gasp out, the Kudo could only look at him with grief in their eyes.

"…I have to save him…I have to find him…" and the child struggled out of the woman's motherly embrace, his small hand tried to reach for the door, blue eyes seemed to see something beyond there…

And ignoring Yukiko's comforting promises that they'd find his brother…all Shinichi could hear was his brother's painful screams, his pleads for someone to save him…

…_Brother_…

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

…actually, I want to go more into Kaito-torture's details but I think it'd be too harsh for Kai-chan…so yeah v^^. Hope you enjoyed this update.

And really, some reviews would be nice ^^. I would love to hear what you think about this…

And well, my favorite Yullen author from D. Gray man just announced that she retired from writing...and it's sad, really sad ;-;...and she said that writing had become a chore for her and I'm wondering if one day, will it be like that to me to...For now, writing is my hobby but seriously, I'm pretty afraid that it'll become a chore for me too...ah well...what she said just got me thinking so yeah v^^...sorry for rambling.


	6. He's not insane!

**A/N**: Okay, here's the next chappie ^^. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I'm really happy ^^, thank you~! Finally, I managed to type this out.

Hope you'll enjoy this ^^~!

**Warning**: slight M-rated for implying rape, my shitty English, AU, OOC-ness.

**Disclaim**:…I own DC and MK *wide grin*. *Guns point at her*…okay, I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>File 6: He's not insane!<em>

**Pain**

_He closed his eyes tightly, letting his tears fall freely as the man pulled out of him. And he couldn't do anything right then as his arms were restrained by the other man and his mouth was gagged. Screaming was some way to release pain and right then, he was being denied it, making the pain become tenfold._

_Sticky and warm liquid slipped down his thighs and Kaito slowly let his eyes open just to close them tightly again as another pairs of arms took holds of his fore arms, restraining them when the other man said eagerly._

"_My turn."_

"_Haha, but don't injure him too much though…"_

"_Geez…He'll heal in no time."_

"…_I still can't believe that those potions don't kill him but make him heal quicker than normal human…"_

"_And that's what makes him a perfect toy, no?"_

_They laughed cruelly and pain started all over again. It hurt…Kaito felt like he was being torn apart and yet, he was powerless, couldn't do anything to stop the horrible thing they were doing to him._

_Again and again. It had been going on for like forever. If it was not raping, it would be beating and Kaito wondered how his small body could still take it…_

_He had tried to kill himself, of course but he couldn't die, he was unable to just drop dead. And then, when they found out, he got punished for his 'bad behavior'._

_Soon enough, the men left, leaving a broken mess behind them as they locked the door again. But they would return, the next day and again and again…_

_Kaito's abused young body couldn't even move to sit up properly, instead, he just laid there, and head rolled to one side as his glassy violet eyes stared at nothing, brimming with unshed tears._

"…_Tou-san…" his lips moved, his voice was hoarse, "…Kaa-san…"_

_And his tears finally fell._

"…_Shinichi…"_

**Reason**

_"Kaito-kun, Kaito-kun..." they said sweetly and he was dragged out of his room._

_"Kaito-kun, Kaito-kun..." they smiled sweetly and hot and searing pain began again._

_"Kaito-kun, Kaito-kun..." they laughed sweetly as he felt like he was going to die._

_"Kaito-kun, Kaito-kun..." they said sweetly and he felt like he was being tore into two._

_"Kaito-kun, Kaito-kun..."_

_"Kaito-kun, Kaito-kun..."_

_"Kaito-kun, Kaito-kun..."_

_"Kaito-kun, Kaito-kun..."_

_And Kaito hated his name, because, his name mean pain._

**Rescued**

…_A dry choke escaped Kaito's lips as he tried to swallow the thing they called food. It was hard to eat and he had tried to kill himself by stopping eating altogether. But the result was an empty stomach that demanded food, nothing more. He couldn't die…_

_Done with his 'meal', Kaito retracted to his corner, hugging his knees to his chest tightly there. His body shook as his arms protested, his thin, small and covered in bruises arms._

_He choked down his whimper painfully as he willed the pain to stop._

_It didn't. After all these years and yet, he still couldn't get used to the pain because it, the cruel and painful pain, increased everyday, every night, every hour, every minute and every second._

_And he was hoping, still hoping for someone to come and save him before he lost his mind._

_Kaito prayed, whispered his parents' names, his brother's name to keep his mind, Shiho was no longer there to save him and so, he had to help himself…_

_He still screamed and struggled and fought whenever he was sought out to be tested on again and again. Still and would do._

_But he wondered if he was already insane…if he could be saved anymore…_

…_The door slammed open and Kaito recoiled, startled then hugged himself even tighter. His heart started to speed up, his breath came out in short and his panic raised as arms came to warp around him._

_Kaito struggled, screamed and pleaded, 'Please! No more! Please don't hurt me! Please!', and in his hysterical state, the poor boy didn't realize that it wasn't those men, instead, it was a middle-aged man, who was screaming at his task force to call an ambulance. _

**Storytelling**

"I can never forget that case…" Ginzo closed his eyes tightly, his forehead wrinkled up in painful memory, "…He was so broken, small and…so frightened…"

"I spent years trying to collect enough evidences to arrest that seemingly innocent organization…one night, an injured and small girl was found unconscious in front of the Police station…"

"She woke up two weeks later in the hospital and she was all I needed to arrest that damn organization…" the old inspector continued, not even noticing if his daughter was listening or not, he was too lost in his memory.

"But I was too late to save him…we got him to the hospital…but he was too far away…"

And then silence surrounded them.

"It's so horrible…" Aoko whispered, her eyes trained on her trembling fists on her laps, "…To have to go through so much at such young age…"

The images of a laughing Kaito, a pouting Kaito, a huffing Kaito, a talking Kaito, a cheerful Kaito flashed through her mind. And Aoko bit her lower lip harshly, he was only living his lost childhood…

"And Kudo-san?" she asked suddenly and Ginzo blinked, "What's his connection to Kaito?"

"Kudo Shinichi?" he asked and Aoko nodded. Her father tapped his chin for a moment before smiling.

"Kudo Shinichi is the adoptive son of the Kudo family," Aoko's eyes widened, "His real name is Kuroba Shinichi…"

"Then…they are…"

"Yes, they're twins…"

**And he, who was going insane…**

"_Brother! Kaito! Kaito!" twelve year old Shinichi cried and banged his little fists against the large glass door, the thing that was separating him and his beloved twin. The stupid adults wouldn't let him in, to be by his brother's side because they were afraid that Kaito'd harm him._

_Stupid! They were all idiots! Kaito would never harm him! Never!_

"_Kaito!" and he cried louder, hoping Kaito would hear him…but no, his darling brother was staring up at the ceiling blankly, dull violet eyes were lifeless…where had his cheerful brother gone? What had happened to his brother?_

_It pained him so much to see his brother like that, strapped down on the bed tightly and no one dared to come near him…as if he was some sort of monster…_

"_Let me in! Kaito! Kaito!" he continued until a pair of arms pulled him back, effectively trapped his arms down at his sides, Yukiko murmured softly the comforting words but they all went unheard._

"_He needs me! Kaito needs me!" and he needed Kaito too, damn it! Why wouldn't these adults understand?_

"_Let me see him…please…" Shinichi looked up at his second mother pleadingly but her eyes only softened and he knew she was not going to help him…stupid adult._

"_Okay…Shinichi… we'll see him later…okay? When he's more stable?" _

…_more stable? Did she mean his brother was insane?_

"_He's fine! I know it!" he screamed at her, damn it, why did everyone think that Kaito was insane? Why?_

"_I know it!" he continued until his voice got weaker and weaker, "I know it…" until he couldn't breath, his throat closed up._

_And he burst out crying, hot and fat tears rolled down his reddening cheeks, he cried for the lost of his parents, for all the horrible things his brother had gone through, he cried and cried for his little broken heart…_

_Until he fell asleep in Yukiko's motherly and warm embrace._

_And inside the locked room, dull violet continued to stare up unblinkingly, never left the ceiling, never saw his beloved brother, the one that he had desperately wanted to see again, broke down, never saw the vivid blue eyes brim with tears that Shinichi shed for him._

_He never saw and he would never know…_

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

…Forbidden has been stolen my mind, and exams too, I apologize for the shortness and late update *bows*…I suppose we'll get to see Shin-chan go insane in the next chapter ^^…well, not really insane…

**To D**: thank you for reading and reviewing ^^. And by the way, I don't know if you're still reading this or not but well, I wanna thank you for the review for my other story, Alluring Secret. Because I seriously like that review, it tells me so many things that I should be proud of and need to improve. Again, thank you ^^ *bows*…And well, I'm not sure about happy ending for this v^^.

Read and Review~! *runs back to study for her exams*.


	7. For His Beloved

**A/N**:...Hello?...Well, thank you all for reading and reviewing last chapter~!...I said I'd be taking a break and yet I can't seem to *face palms*...This one is a bit on choppy and messy side but well...

Well, hope you will enjoy this as well ^-^.

**Warning**: Other than the usual, my shitty English and ect, nothing, really ^^.

**Disclaim**:...Owning DC and MK in on my wishlist for the New Year~. Along with having a harem of pretty boys so I can order them around~. And until my wish come true that I own DC/MK...which possibly take forever x3.

* * *

><p><em>File 7: For His Beloved.<em>

**His Beloved**

"…that boy comes again…"

"But do you know what his connection to that poor boy?"

"Well, I think they're brothers, they look resemble enough…"

"But their last names are different, right?"

"…Who know?"

"But doesn't he have school?"

He ignored them all, the nurses that whispered behind his back, thinking that he couldn't hear them. But he wouldn't care because what he cared right then was his twin, who was screaming and struggling to get out of his bonds while the doctors tried to calm him down by putting him into sleep…again. And even though the thick glass wall prevented him from hearing whatever was said inside but he could hear, in his head, Kaito's anguish screams and pleads…

He was too tired, didn't have enough tear to shed when he saw how his brother was being treated, he had become far too used to it…and he was scared…

And as used to the scenes that were happening to his brother as he was, the nurses and doctors alike were used to seeing him stand there, looking at the poor traumatized boy almost all day, until his mother, _second mother_, Yukiko came and picked him up. Then he would return the next day, again and again. Some of the nurses were kind enough to bring food and drink for him now and then and even a chair for him but well, he could careless about it even though his inner mind reminded him to at least thank them…

Blue eyes gazed through the glass barrier that was separating him and his brother and hands came to rest on it. He bit his lower lip to prevent a scream for him brother to wake up again. Be it struggling or screaming, just please not the silence, not the closing eyes that tears still leaked from them. At least, he would still know that his brother was still alive, still there. But right then, as violet eyes closed and his breathing was even, Shinichi couldn't feel his brother's presence even though he was right there, just beyond the glass window, beyond his reach…

Four years, he had waited for four years with sleepless nights or waking up to nightmares in a strange room in the Kudo mansion, not his shared room with his brother that was small but warm. Four years of trying to look for Kaito because his screams were too loud in his head, wanting to see Kaito again so he could just whack him for being too noisy then hug and all could come later. He knew Yukiko and Yuusaku did everything they could to help him go through those years but they weren't his parents, they couldn't replace his brother, they couldn't be his family.

And after all that time, what did he get?

A lifeless Kaito with dull violet eyes.

…

He came back the next day as usual, but this time, Kaito was outside the room, was standing there in amid of destruction.

But his eyes didn't see anything other than Kaito's lone back and he was happy, because his brother was finally free, they could go back home together, he was sure the Kudos wouldn't mind taking care of Kaito too!

"Kaito!" he called and his brother whipped around, staring at him and Shinichi recoiled back as widened and vividly fearful eyes looked at him. Kaito stepped back until his back pressed against the dirty wall and so did Shinichi.

In the hallway, the two brothers continued to stare at each other, blue eyes locked with violet ones and the silence was heavy, so heavy that it was hard to breathe…the smell of burning clothes and fire's smoke wasn't helping too…

Gulping, Shinichi tried to calm down his speeding up heart before attentively; he stepped up while violet eyes still stared at him widely.

"H-hey…it's me…" he tried and when he was within an arm reach close to Kaito, Shinichi slowly raised his arm up and the trembling boy's violet eyes followed his arm carefully. But before he could touch Kaito, his hand was batted away by an angry and still fearful Kaito.

"Don't touch me!" his brother screamed and Shinichi froze, he didn't feel anything when Kaito pushed him back to run down the hallway, escaping from him…But why?

He fell back on his rear, eyes still stared at the wall, dirty wall and his head buzzing with questions, why, why, why, why, and more whys that had no because to any of them. He couldn't understand why Kaito wouldn't let him touch him, wasn't Kaito a clingy person? Wasn't he often clinging to Shinichi like there was no tomorrow? Didn't he often demand good night kisses? Didn't he enjoy rubbing his nose against Shinichi's? Didn't he like having people stroke his hair? Didn't he…

Right, he wasn't your brother! The one who had kidnapped him must have exchanged the real Kaito with this fake one!

Then where was his brother?

He didn't know but he was pretty sure his brother was lost somewhere in that fake, that lifeless fake and he would so find someway to rescues him.

And when he finally came to his sense, Shinichi realized that he was sitting on something squishy, looking down, he could see white and followed the white, he saw legs.

With a loud shriek, Shinichi jumped off the body he was sitting on to press himself against the wall, wide blue eyes took in the scene before him.

Doctors were lying around, some were unconscious, some were groaning in pain and nurses were slumping against the walls, seemingly lost in whatever they were losing in. The hallway was a mess of broken things and broken people along with burned marks…

Shinichi had a good idea who made them like that and some parts of his still childish mind seemed to be proud that even adults couldn't match his brother.

Quickly turning to run down the hallway, the direction that Kaito had fled to, Shinichi followed the sound of screaming and to his horror, what greeted him was the sight of his brother being held down by ten policemen at least, that were being ordered by a short blond hair woman.

"Hurry, sedative him!" the woman yelled and another man came with a needle. Both violet and blue eyes opened widely as the needle came nearer and nearer to Kaito's arm.

The messy hair boy struggled even more violently and he was almost successful but the needle was inserted faster.

Shinichi tried to run to there to protect his twin, tried but he couldn't as a man caught him by the middle and lift him up. Still struggling, Shinichi tried to reach for Kaito, whose eyes were becoming glassy and unfocused.

…No…! Not the void, not the empty feeling again!

"Kaito!" he screamed, "Kaito!" again as his hand reached for Kaito, who was growing limply, "Kaito!" the last time and all he could do was watching helplessly while Kaito was being lift up in the strange man's arms and carried away.

…Not again…! Not again…!

With surprising strength, Shinichi managed to slam his heel into the man's stomach to free himself. And his little body was proven to be useful as he elbowed his was through the forest of legs of people who were trying to catch him, to separate him from his twin again.

Gritting his teeth together, he jumped to cling to the man, who was holding Kaito.

"Let him go!" he cried into his ear, his grips tightened and the man stepped back unsteadily, "Let him go, damn it!"

Over the man's shoulder, he could see Kaito was unconscious and it made him even more determinately.

Someone grasped his arms from behind and he was forcefully yanked back, but his struggling didn't cease, if not increase even more as Kaito was being carried away again.

"Kaito!"

**Promise for His Beloved **

"Hi, kid, I'm Jodie," the blond woman, who he recognized as the one who had yelled at the men to sedative Kaito, said smilingly. After they had brought Kaito way, they took him to an office and sat him there, telling him to calm himself down. Bullshit, he was fine!

And even in his shut down mode, he managed to scowl at her, "Go away, you're evil, I'm not talking to you."

Jodie blinked at him, ignoring his rude reply, "How come I'm evil?"

"You take Kaito away! You're evil!"

"I was merely trying to help him…." The woman sighed, "Didn't you see what he had done to the hospital?"

"If you had let me see him, he wouldn't have done that!" Shinichi retorted loudly, huffing and turning away.

"…I know he's your brother, kid," Jodie began again, calmly as she sat down beside him, "But I saw what happened in the hallway…he doesn't recognize you, kid."

Shinichi's hands balled into fists at his sides, she didn't need to say that, he already knew.

"…I know," he replied, his voice was small this time, "…but I want to try…"

Then there was only silence…

"…You know what…" the blond woman began again sadly, "…If he goes crazy once or twice more…we'll have to exterminate him. Put him to rest…"

Shinichi's head snapped toward her instantly, wide blue eyes stared at her in shock.

"W-what?" he asked, tremblingly, "…You are kidding, right?"

"I'm afraid not, kid."

"Please don't!" he pleaded, jumping off the seat to stand in front of the woman.

"…That's the highers up's order, we can't let him suffer and make everyone else suffer anymore…"

"But I can help him!" he tried, his hands rest on the woman's thighs as he stood on his toes.

"…How…?"

"…" he bit his lower lip, tears gathered at his eyes' corners and Jodie looked away, unable to continue to look at him.

"…Then…" he spoke up, quietly and Jodie risked looking back at him to see his bangs covered his eyes, "…can you just put Kaito to sleep and wait for me?"

"…Wait for you?" the woman blinked in confusion.

And Shinichi raised his head up, his blue eyes shone a determinate light in them, "Please, I'll come back here in at least seven years and take care of Kaito, make sure he won't go crazy again."

"…seven years?" Jodie raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'll be a doctor by then," he smiled even though the smile didn't reach his eyes, "I'm sure."

…Later, if being asked, Jodie couldn't remember why she had agreed to such strange promise with a twelve year old…maybe it was because of those sharp, mature and demanding blue eyes?

**And Everything for His Beloved**

And Shinichi started to study and study more.

Reading medicine books, studying to keep his grades, and reading more medicine books, in English and other languages. He knew he was making the Kudo worry about his health when his eyes always glued to the books, rarely going out and take part in any kind of school's activities, other than studying, that was it.

They had taken him to Hawaii, teaching him to drive and shoot gun-which he had no ideas why, but still, once they let him get back home, he'd just drown himself in books and more books again.

At the age fifteen, he was studying in high school. Never cared about what people talked about him, genius, nerd, freak…whatever, he didn't care. And during those times, he would still come to visit Kaito regularly, still seeing the same sight over and over again. And as times went by, Kaito's bonds increased, more and more.

That only made Shinichi study harder, to free his brother of those bonds, to see his brother smile and laugh again. To be with his brother, once more. And he would make sure that once he could be by his brother's side, they would not be parted, by people, death and whatever, never ever again.

By the time he was seventeen, Shinichi was accepted into a famous medicine school, being called genius but he didn't care. He didn't even notice that a girl, the same age as him, also accepted to the same school as him. And all he did by then was studying more. Because, his brother's screaming in his head block out whatever noise was outside. that helped him a lot, he got used to it and he had enough silence to continue his reading.

True to his words, at the age of nineteen, he graduated from the medicine school, ignoring all the invitations from all the famous hospital; he chose to work at a mad ward, much to people's confusion. But why should he care about them and their opinions?

Because, Kaito was there and so, he would be there.

For his beloved brother, he would do everything.

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

…One more chapter and we're done ^-^. And I've proven that studying makes people go mad!...kidding, kidding v^^.

Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^.


	8. For What They Believed in

**A/N**: Last chapter ^^. And as always~! I thank you all for reading and reviewing, putting this on your alerts and favorites ^^…Also, thank guys for threatening me to make a happy-ending…does that make sense?…Dunno if I meet your expectations or not v^^.

After dark chapters…this one, to me, is kinda light-heart ^^. Well, enjoy~!

To _DayDreaming0f__y0u: _I did add the part to explain that in chapter 6 ^^….Sorry for the confusion! It was my fault for being careless! I'm so sorry!

**Warning**: Choppiness, AU, OOC-ness and my shitty English ^^.

**Disclaim**:…Hm…I believe you can deduce on your own! Now, find the evident and tell who owns DC and MK!

* * *

><p><em>File 8: For What They Believed in<em>

**For What She Believed in**

"Get away from me!" violet eyes opened wide as Kaito shoved Shinichi away, sending the other to the opposite wall of the room he was being held.

From the other room, Jodie looked at the screen with narrowed eyes at how Kaito was trying to get away from Shinichi, who had stood up again and was advancing on Kaito again, trying to tell him that he wasn't going to hurt him.

…Shinichi had indeed kept his promise to return and take care of Kaito; Jodie mused, but with how everything was going on, read: Shinichi couldn't even come near the other without him screaming, the blond woman wondered how the young doctor was going to do it.

"…You should return to take care of him, Shiho," Jodie muttered, looking over at the short reddish blond haired girl, who was also watching the scene.

"I won't," Shiho replied blandly, "I gave up my job to Kudo-kun and I'm not taking bback what I have given up."

"…But it's fruitless," Jodie shook her head, plopping down in her seat and sighing in defeat.

"I know Kudo does care about his brother but…how do you think everything will work out?" she asked, glancing at the other.

"…It's said that if things are meant to work out, they will. Somehow," and a small smile tugged at Shiho's lips.

"Right, right," Jodie grumbled, "But there's nothing to assure that this will work out…the highers up will reconsider it, y'know."

Then there was a moment of silence surrounded them, two pairs of eyes continued to look at the screen, which showed Kaito was struggling to get out off Shinichi's tight embrace.

Jodie really, really wished everything would work out, she seriously did. Because she knew that the people called him genius but they didn't know of the young male doctor's seven years- or over eleven years, of hardship. They didn't know about Shinichi's sleepless nights of studying non-stop, of how much he had done to be there, going through the glass barrier that had once separated him and his brother to be in the same room with the other.

…and Jodie wondered too, why would Shinichi do so much for the other?…it was just strange to throw your life away for one person…it was like, Shinichi was obsessed with Kaito…

Sighing, Jodie shook her head to chase the thought away. Of course Shinichi would do all of that because they were brothers, families and families didn't abandon each other.

"…There's something to assure you, Jodie-san," Shiho's quiet voice broke the silence and Jodie looked at her in confusion.

"…Kuroba doesn't attack Kudo-kun," the young genius said and everything clicked in.

Jodie blinked, how could she possibly not notice it? Kaito pushed Shinichi away, yes, but he never attacked Shinichi, never did anything to harm the other seriously.

And her dying hope was alive again, like an Angel was smiling at it and revived it.

She was grateful, she really did.

**For What His Brother Believed in**

…Where was Shiho-chan? Kaito thought tearfully as he tried to make himself smaller at the room's corner. He knew he was out of that horrible place, out of Hell. Because, the room here was much nicer, brighter and actually had a bed.

Food, too, the food was much better, much delicious but he was not to be fooled. Because it might be a trap, they must be planning something for him, that involved more potions and pain. Maybe even his brother! They must be trying to catch his brother too!

Shiho had come, brought food and drink to him everyday before and he felt slightly relieved but still, Shiho was free and all didn't tell a thing.

And then they took her away again, to replace her with another male that looked a lot like Kaito himself. They were trying to trick him, he knew it, they sent someone that looked like him to trick him into telling them where his twin brother could have been. No he wasn't going to be fooled and getting his brother into danger…not that he knew where his brother was anyway…

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he yelled, chanted as the other continued to tell him the stories of what he and his brother had done together, before they caught him and threw him into Hell. It scared him, really, it really did. Because he wondered how they knew so much about things that he couldn't even remember clearly, only images, haze and unclear images.

The other always ignored him attempted assaults, he never got punished for those like before, but Kaito found himself couldn't really attack his look alike. He didn't even know why…something in him just kept telling him to stop, 'it's enough, don't harm him…Anyone but him, don't harm him…'

He then got tired, and finally, he set on ignoring the other altogether, only fought back when he tried to get near and touch him…

And sometimes…it was nice to just sit there and listen to the other talking…his voice was unfamiliar but soothing enough…

**For What He Believed in**

Shiho finally let him take the job; Shinichi was grateful and happy, of course. Because, he was finally able to be by his brother's side, the goal he had been aiming for these past years was finally accomplished.

…Whacking Kaito's head was the first thing-to-do in his list when he saw Kaito again…and it proved to be a challenge.

Because, how was he supposed to whack Kaito if he couldn't even come near him?

Sighing as he fit the key into the lock and stepped in, locking the door again behind him, Shinichi set the tray of food down on the floor before Kaito, who was glaring at him cautiously. Shinichi debated with himself for a moment, should he try to approach Kaito or just talk?, before sighing again, he walked to sit down face to face with Kaito.

Kaito narrowed his eyes once more before attentively, his arm reached out to pull the tray of food to himself, like a beast was being cautious in front of its enemy.

…Stupid Kaito, I'm not your enemy…

He had said the other's name out loud many times, of course. By the first few tries, Shinichi always got sent flying away and Kaito trembled in the corner of the room, refusing to eat, drink or do anything.

And by the nth, the other simply looked startled for a moment before calming down. But with other doctors, he would still lash out and react violently if they called him by his name.

…That made Shinichi feel oddly proud, like he had won the entire planet…or even the galaxy…Heh.

As Kaito was chewing his meal, Shinichi tried to sort out his memory, trying to remember anything else that had happened during their childhood together to tell Kaito…

…And he found nothing. These past few weeks, he had told all the stories he could remember, from them dressing up as each other to fool people, or when Kaito performed the first fire ever that nearly set the house on fire, or when Yukiko hugged them both to dead in her bone-crushing embrace to when Kaito successfully stayed awake during the entire detective movie that Shinichi and forced him into watching together.

…Urg…what more…?

…A song…he could try to sing! The song that their mother had sung to them so many times before!

But…Shinichi grimaced, people said that his singing was disaster, horrible but to himself, Shinichi found nothing wrong with it, he always sang the right lyrics!

And so, he sang, the first song that he remembered.

Kaito choked on whatever he was eating to stare at Shinichi with wide eyes. Shinichi ignored it, continuing his singing and when Kaito's laughter echoed in the room that he stopped. And it was his turn to stare at the other as Kaito laughed hard, hugging his knees to his chest tightly, his body shook uncontrollably as his laughter continued.

And finally, when he could calm down, Kaito glanced at Shinichi and for once, there were no fear, caution or wariness in them, only mirth and Shinichi felt his heart speeding up.

"…Your singing sucks," Kaito declared, still snickering to himself.

…Well, it could suck all it wanted- he mean his singing, as he could only care that he was getting his brother back.

Because, Kaito was singing, the song he had failed to sing…And it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard…

_**And As They Continued to Believe, The Tale about The Locked Door and The Most Dangerous Patient in There Carried On…**_

xxxxxX End Xxxxxx

Can we call that happy ending :3?...*looks at her notebook*…Shoot, one more! The epilogue too, there should be one too v^^!

xxx

_**Epilogue**_

xxx

"Are you sure about this, Kudo-kun?" Megure asked hesitantly as he handed the young doctor a stack of papers. The other accepted the papers, his eyes scanned over the content within second before he signed at the end.

Shinichi nodded, his lips quirked up a bit at the corner, "There shouldn't be a problem, sir…I'll be sure to stay by his side all the time, he won't go crazy." He handed the papers back and Megure put them in his desk's drawer without bothering checking.

"…If you say so," the head doctor smiled good-naturally, "We'll miss you both, y'know." He laughed and Shinichi found himself smiling at the old man. He had been like a father to both of them…despite what the others said about him and Kaito, Megure never wavered his opinion about the twins…

"…Me too…and I'm sure Kaito will too."

The old man's laughter ceased as he looked at Shinichi, his eyes softened, "How long has it been again?"

Shinichi grinned, "You mean since I'm still a snobby kid or when I'm the handsome doctor?"

Megure laughed again, but this time, it was quieter, "Both?"

"…Seventeen years," Shinichi smiled and Megure nodded, "That long huh…"

Then the two of them sat in silence before Megure stood up, "Well, I'm not stalling you anymore, Kudo-kun…"

The other also stood up, "I'll be going then."

"Mh," and they shook hands.

…

"KaiShin're going out! KaiShin're going out!" Kaito cheered happily as he bounced in his place, his feet seemed to want to just run out the door but his brother was still there, so he didn't dare.

Something suddenly covered his head and eyes, making Kaito panic for a moment before hands pulled the thing back so that it stayed on his head but he could see clearly then.

"…Huh?" Aoko smiled up at him and patted his shoulder, "Just a hat, BaKaito."

Kaito wrinkled his nose up and Aoko smiled sadly, "I'll miss you…and Shinichi-kun too…"

Kaito's eyes softened, over the years, Aoko had become their friend, someone that would always stay even after seeing his horrible, horrible moment…

"…Kaito too?" he smiled and patted her head gently, "Shin-chan will miss Aoko-chan too."

"Well!" Aoko brightened up again, "We'll see each other again soon! It's not like we're parting forever, right, BaKaito?"

The patient huffed, "Ahouko!" then he looked away like a child was throwing his tantrum.

"What did you just say?" the girl roared and Kaito yelped, running to Shinichi for cover, "She's gonna eat Kaito!"

"…Idiot, can't you stay still for a second?" the young doctor deadpanned, sparing his brother a glance before directing the taxi's driver to load his luggage on the car.

Kaito didn't reply or throw a childish tantrum, instead, his violet eyes followed the driver, who was loading Shinichi'd luggage on the yellow cab.

"…So, where are KaiShin going?"

Shinichi smiled, "Home."

Kaito beamed brightly.

And so, they went home.

As soon as the cab stopped in front of a big mansion, Kaito got off and looked around in wonder while Shinichi was getting his luggage down.

He knew he knew this place…

"Kai-chan!" someone, a blond woman, threw herself at Kaito and hugged him tightly. Kaito stiffened, his panic once again raised up but he tried desperately to tell himself that she wasn't enemy, she wasn't them, she wasn't going to hurt him shewasn't, shewasn't, shewasn't, shewasn't-

"Yukiko, let him go," someone else, a man with black hair and warm blue eyes said sternly and the woman- Yukiko, let him go immediately.

"I'm so sorry Kai-chan! I forget!" the woman apologized hastily.

Hand was placed on Kaito's tensed shoulder and he looked up with a startle to see Shinichi look at him worriedly.

Shakily, he mustered a grin, "…Kaito'll be okay…"

Shinichi sighed then a small smile tugged at his lips, "…This will be our home, Kaito."

The violet eyed boy leaned back a bit, "…Kaito knows…"

…_Anywhere with you is home…_

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Happy-ending ^-^?...And Kaito's cheer 'KaiShin're going out,'- nope he didn't prefer to the KaiShin pairings but he just mixed his and Shinichi's name together because his of his third person speech ^^. It should be Kaito and Shinichi but I guess he thought it's too long…so yeah xD.

…If you're wondering, Shin-chan sang the song 'Buna no Mori de' by Nezumi in anime No. 6 to Kai-chan~^^…That the song I had in mind when I wrote that part :D.

And well, the Epilogue took place like, four or five years later ^^.

Some review would be nice ^^, I'd be really glad to know what you think about the end…hope it wasn't too rush?


	9. How Life Carried On and Omake

**A/N**:…Hi? Just something I was thinking about and so, I decided to share. Hope you will enjoy ^^!

**Warning**: AU, OOC-ness and shitty English…light-hearted chapter in a dark story? Slightly sane Kaito?

**Disclaim**:…Dun own anything.

_Unofficial File: How Life Carried On._

It was a nice day, a busy Tuesday but a nice day nonetheless. The sun shone brightly and the birds chirped happily.

…There were so many people, Kaito pulled his hat lower to cover more of his face- the one that Aoko had presented to him, and his hand tightened around Shinichi's as the brothers pushed past the crowd to get to some quieter place.

Shinichi had decided to bring Kaito out more often to help him get back to the normal life and while Kaito appreciated about that, he was scared.

Seriously, when he was still in that Hell, he was always alone and the people he came into contact with were always scared and lifeless children or the people that would hurt him.

But then, there were too many people, Kaito tensed whenever someone bumped against him. Shinichi had reminded him repeatedly that the people would not harm him or hurt him and he trusted his brother, of course, and yet, his instinct still told him to run.

Shinichi asked him if he was okay every now and then and he could only answer with a shaky grin and his grip tightened.

He was afraid of going crazy, he knew, if he and Shinichi were to be separated, he wouldn't be able to control himself. Then he would be locked up again and Shinichi would be upset and so, Kaito tried his best to contain himself even though it was hard.

And it was so odd too, to see people with so many expressions, angry, happy, sad, eager and all, unlike the scared and stupid children he had seen. It was odd and he had a strong urge to do something, anything that would make them have the familiar scared expression.

But Shinichi's hand tightened around his snapped him out of his desire. He gave Shinichi another sheepish grin and they continued on their way.

Finally, they got the park and Shinichi released a sigh as they sat down on the bench. Kaito looked around in wonderment at everything, from the trees to the children playing there, especially the children, they were all smiling and laughing… it was wrong… Kaito felt his hands twitch.

"Do you want something to eat?" Shinichi asked, placing his hand on Kaito's shoulder, making the once patient look at him with a startle. He still wasn't used to having people touch him suddenly.

"…yes," he grinned and nodded vigorously, making Shinichi smiled slightly.

"…then follow me," Shinichi said, standing up- no he, wasn't going to leave Kaito alone, who knew what he would do.

"…uhm, Kaito wants to stay here, Shin-chan go buy food," Kaito shook his head. He didn't want to deal with crowd anymore, they made him feel anxious for no reason.

"Kaito," Shinichi warned, "I can't leave you alone."

"…Kaito will behave!" Kaito wrinkled his nose up, promising heatedly, "Kaito promises!"

The younger twin was hesitant for a moment before nodding, "Okay, I trust you. Behave, okay? I'll be back shortly." And when Kaito nodded rapidly again, Shinichi sighed, turning to walk off, yet he still looked back now and then to see how Kaito was doing.

As for Kaito, he was doing a nice job of staying still even though he really wanted to do something, he had promised Shinichi to behave and so, he would. His brother was everything to him and so he would not upset his precious person.

A strong gust of wind blew his hat away and Kaito stood up, running after it to get it back, it was Aoko's gift, he wasn't going to lose it! And Kaito sighed as the hat landed a few feet away from him, his running slowed down until he was walking toward the fallen hat.

…and then, he froze, as a small child picked the light blue hat up, a girl, around eight year old with brown haired that was pulled into two small pigtails and she was dressed in a nice dress. She looked up at him with wide clear brown eyes and Kaito found himself immobilized. Her eyes…they were full of light and they were so clear, innocent.

She smiled brightly and ran up to him while all Kaito could do was stare.

"Is this your, mister?" she asked sweetly, and Kaito remembered a girl with brown haired too…but the girl he knew never smiled, laughed, all she did was staring at nothingness.

"T-thanks," he said quietly, warily taking the hat back as if she might bite him. The girl blinked at his obvious caution but she was too small to understand why.

"I'm Hana! But mom calls me Nana-chan and you can call me so too!" she introduced happily, sticking her hand out and Kaito stared at the offered hand, "Shake hands with me!" the girl cheered, "I see dad do it with new people he meets!"

Kaito's hands gripped the hat tightly, they trembled slightly and he didn't even know why, something in him was screaming at him to make the girl before him looked like how he remembered.

The girl was still looking up at him expectedly, and her wide brown eyes scared Kaito.

He took a step back and the girl blinked, stepping up, "Are you okay, mister?"

Kaito backed away again, "D-don't come here…"

The girl obviously didn't understand as she followed him, "You look really pale, mister. Are you okay? Should I call the doctors?"

His grips on the hat loosened and Kaito lost himself, his hands shot out, dropping the hat and he was ready to attac-

Hands suddenly gripped his tightly and Kaito looked up with wide and unfocused eyes to see Shinichi was looking at him worriedly, blue eyes held so much pain and sadness in them and Kaito found his desire to hurt someone disappeared.

"…Breathe Kaito," Shinichi said, his fingers slowly entwined with Kaito's, gripping them tightly. The once patient still looked at his brother with wide eyes but his breathing had calmed down, he didn't even know when it had sped up.

"…It's okay. There's no need to hurt anyone," Shinichi continued, his voice was soft yet commanding at the same time then he turned toward the girl, who was looking at him in confusion.

"…Is he okay, mister?" she asked timidly, her hands linked behind her back nervously, "Is it because of me?"

"Ah…" Shinichi blinked then a small smile tugged at his lips, "…He'll be okay. It's not your fault."

"Okay…" she still sounded uncertain and Shinichi sighed.

"…Your mother might be looking for you," he smiled, "You should return to her."

And the girl nodded, her eyes were downcast for a second before she ran to Kaito, standing on her toes to touch the brothers' linked hands with her small ones. The two brothers looked at her in confusion and the girl smiled brightly at them.

"I just cast a spell! It'll help this mister be fine quicker!" she said before running off, "Take care!" she yelled back before disappearing at the corner of the street, leaving the brothers looking after her, one in confusion and one with amusement.

Their hands parted and Kaito held his up to examine them carefully, "…Kaito can't see anything strange…did she really cast a spell? Is she really a fairy?"

Shinichi sighed bemusedly to himself then took Kaito's hands in his again to place them on Kaito's left chest.

"Do you feel anything?" the doctor asked softly and Kaito blinked before nodding. Then happily, he yanked his hands out of Shinichi's grips to use them to pull the other into a hug, and Kaito pressed his ear against Shinichi's left chest.

"Like Shin-chan's~!" he said, closing his eyes, "This is a better lullaby than when Shin-chan sings Kaito a lullaby."

Shinichi felt his left eye twitch but all he could do was smiling gently as he patted Kaito's back, "She's not a fairy. Her spell comes from her heart…her sincere wish for you to get better…"

"…Oh…" Kaito pulled back to blink at him and Shinichi grinned, "Want some ice cream?" he asked, "And this time you'll go with me."

Kaito pouted but nodded nonetheless. Shinichi smiled and bent down to pick the forgotten hat up to put in on Kaito's head again, the once patient adjusted the hat before latching onto Shinichi's arm and pulling him ahead merrily.

And peacefully, the two brothers walked away from the park.

…

**OMAKE (Loop hole in the plotline v^^)**

Aoko stared and stared some more before dropping her patients' folders to point at a grinning Kaito and an amused Shinichi. The nurses and other doctors also looked at them, sweat formed on their foreheads.

"Y-you!" Aoko stuttered, "Why are you here? We just had a heartbreaking parting yesterday!" she cried and Kaito blinked while Shinichi sighed, snickering into his fist.

"Well…" Shinichi began, "…I work here, don't I? And I'm not leaving Kaito alone and so, we're here. And instead of staying here full time like before, I get to go home at six pm."

"It seems," Kaito continued cheerfully, "Aoko-chan and Kaito meet again sooner than expected~. Aren't you happy~?"

xxxxxxX ~^^~ Xxxxxx

This scene's bunny attacked so suddenly that I didn't have time to defend myself and thus, the chappie was born…Don't count on another unofficial file though ^^.


End file.
